There is a segment of consumers that prefer a strong perfume scent to their laundry. These so called “scent seekers” will often over dose laundry products such as laundry detergent and fabric softener to provide the desired freshness to their laundry. There is a need to provide a perfume scent additive product to consumer that will provide freshness to laundry. Such scent additive needs to be able to be applied by the consumer, independent of other laundry products, to achieve the desired scent level in a cost effective manner.